


Deep Waters Where The Siren Calls

by Kye_Senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Ocean, Ocean Sex, POV Eren Yeager, Siren Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sirens, Smutty, Titans, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Senpai/pseuds/Kye_Senpai
Summary: Eren wants nothing more that to reach the bottom of the ocean. He wants to know the secrets and desires that the sea holds. No matter how hard he continues to swim he can't seem to make it to his goal.But when A hand is offered infront of him by the unknown, Eren can't help but take the hand offered.Levi, a siren that is the definition of beauty and grace. Despite the others that throw themselves at him, he refuses to even look in their direction. Sirens are rare, But Levi is beyond rare.Why is Levi so rare? Why is Eren so drawn to the sea?Questions need answers But when land and water crash together what will happen...?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	1. Deep Swimming

**~Eren POV~**

The atmosphere grows colder the farther I go on, the light vanishes and dark is replaced. But not the dark that takes ones eyes and covers them to the point of blindness. No, I am still able to see, but there is nothing to see. So deep to where only dark blues surround me. No fish swimming around in schools or even larger sea creatures looking for food. No bright reefs or slimy seaweed.

I'm so far down that I can't see the rays of light from the sun but at the same time I can't see the sand that covers the oceans bottom.

_Bottom_

To me I don't know the word bottom, what does it mean. I'm starting to think there is no bottom to reach. Is the bottom moving away from me? Or Am I just not strong enough to reach it.

The deeper I try to swim the more I'm pulled back to the surface. It reminds me that I'm only human and I can't reach bottom like a sea animal. 

How silly, People say humans are the strongest to live but I disagree. We can't even make it more than a minute under water until we need air or we will drown. 

There is so many secrets the water holds, but humanity is to scared to find those secrets out. Humanity runs away from the waters that are darker and unable to see the bottom where their feet can touch.

The water carry's every untold detail about the world, it witness everything and everyone. It can tell us our darkest secrets. And yet humans don't think twice about throwing trash to cover the waters. Although I can't say anything I suppose, I'm a human and I'm apart of that nature.

Water can destroy us with one simple wave, the wave doesn't need to be big or rough but we simply can't handle the strength of the seas. We stay in the shallow bright blue waters instead of adventuring to the deep sea's. we humans, stay in the safe zone.

Dark swallows my body whole, through I keep swimming.

"Eren!"

I hear them, my friends calling me back to the surface where air will fill my lungs.

_But why? I don't wish to resurface, I wish to stay, stay in the water that washes all my worries away._

That's my dream.

A dream that won't ever come true because I'm just a human. My mouth becomes dry like sandpaper in my throat. This is about the point, the end of the line where my breath becomes short and my head feels fuzzy. This is as far as I can go. That's right I'm human, unable to survive in the open waters.

I open my eyes hoping to see something, anything out there. Nothing. it's miles and miles of nothing. The googles that pinch my skin becomes foggy. The goggles help me to see through the waters even if there's nothing to see.

If a regular human opened their eyes under water, the human eye would burn to the point of agonizing pain.

Pathetic. I spat in my head, humans can't even do the simplest things. My mess of brown hair floats infront of my goggles.

But I guess I'm pathetic as well...

I stretch my long body, reaching out to mysterious waters that I'm unable to assure. Much like every time I expect nothing to reach back. But something does. 

A hand leading from the waters below me. I squint my eyes trying to get a better look but the holder of the hand hides in the darkness. It reaches for me and I reach back hoping to get pulled into the oceans mist. This is most likely a illusion from the Lack of oxygen to my head. It doesn't stop me from giving one finally push to the hand infront of me. I grit my teeth.

'Come on! I'm so close!'

But my body can't take it anymore more. The pain in my chest is unbearable. Even with no breath I swallow a mouth full of salty water that burns my tongue. I yell.

"Don't leave!"

But it's to late the hand disappears as I float to the surface. My back facing the blue skys, I look desperately for the hand but nothing.

'It really must have been in my head' the thought pains me, I was so close! But I'm already to far to go back down.

" _~Come back to me~"_

Then I hear something. A voice, but not from the people on land. But from the water below me. The voice is sweet and mellow like honey. But it reaches my ears like a whimper or a plead for me to go back down to the dark ocean. I feel my insides twist.

A possessive whine leaves my lips allowing more water to enter my mouth. I cough sucking in more water. 'Holy shit!'

I peek my right eye open, my left still shut tight. As I hold my burning throat. I scan the waters in search for the glossy voice. I can feel my eyes gloss over at the fact I am unable to find the source.

_'Haha! I really Am going crazy. Idiot! Your in the ocean there's nothing here except your thoughts_ ' I scold myself. But apart of me wishes to hear the voice again, even if it was just my imagination. Pain rose in my chest from the broken but smooth voice calling to me. But the pain of losing breath clouds my mind and I swim to land.

I brake the surface, grasping the air taking in heavy breaths, I throw my head back along with my hair that flings water into the air. I rid my goggles of my eyes and harshly throw them on the docks.

"Ow!"

Not opening my eyes I grab the end of the old wood pulling my body up. My nose scrunches up and a smile spread across my face. Still breaths heavy and long.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I grin wider. Opening my teal eyes water drops down my face and lashes. I look at my friends, head tilting.

There sitting on the dock rubbing his forehead that has a red mark and my water goggles sitting infront of him. Oops. is my blond headed, blue eyed , best friend. Armin. He sends me a glare.

"You should really watch where your throwing those!" Armin shouts. 

A laugh escapes my mouth.

"You know, you should be used to it by now! How many times has that happened!" It's true. Its a habit I hold since we were kids to throw my goggles on the dock not thinking anything of it. I could actually hurt a little kid...

"Yeah I guess." He pouts. I can't help but laugh harder.

"You were under there for a while."

I turn to Armin's left, there stands Mikasa with her arms Crossed over her chest, staring at me with violent eyes.

I fully hoisted my body out of the water to my dismay. I already miss the feeling of icy water pricking my skin. I sit down, legs hanging off the side of the dock. I grab the towel sitting to the right of me. I Ruffle the towel through my hair, curls stand out everywhere.

I smile sheepishly.

"You know how I am when I'm in water. I was relaxing after feeding the seals." I respond

I own a marine center on the waters to rehabilitate injuryed life forms. The seals come everyday even though they were released from my care two years ago to get food and attention. That I can't help but give to them. Their just too cute!

"Sadly I do know." She rolls her eyes.

Mikasa and I met when I was around 11 or 12, the same time I became friends with armin. All three of us kinda just bonded the first time we met. Mikasa's parents we're good friends with my parents. so we met often. Mikasa mom had regular check ups with my dad who's a doctor in our town. One appointment that her parents were coming home from, they got in a terrible accident resulting in both of them losing their life's.

My family, that contained of me, my dad, and my mom, decided to take mikasa in as apart of our family. Grief was there, and mikasa's parents passing took a large towl of her. But we all coped together and honored her parents.

"So again, what's up?" I asked, normally they would be home resting on sundays instead of being at the ocean. I am of course happy to see them but I also knew they needed rest from working all week.

Mikasa's expression turned serious making me tense up.

"Well eren, maybe if you would have listened last week you would know what tomorrow night is."She says looking down at me. My head tilts to the side. Huh?

"Huh? What's tomorrow?" I asked racking my brain over every conversation that week but nothing important came to mind.

I heard a groan from armin. As I was about to ask, armin already answered my question.

"The Titan fair! Dumb-dump" He yells.

Oh I forgot about the t-

"Hold up! It's already Summer!" I yell surprised by the season sudden change.

"Have you been living in a shell" both armin and mikasa look at me with a blank expression.

"Hehe...Oh yeah I totally remember! I-I was just thinking about the Titan fair." I rub the back of my neck totally lost. Making a very poorly excuse to save myself from a hour lecture from the two of them.

"Oh brother, eren" mikasa sighs closing her eyes. Armin puts his hands on his hips and narrows his eyes.

I'm so dead....


	2. Seals Demanding Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eren feeds the seals he hears the voice yet again

**Eren POV**

"The Titan fair is one of the most biggest events in our town! Many tourists come just to take part in it! Everyone has been preparing for months to make the night perfect! How could you possibly forget such a day! I'm ashamed! How careless! It celebrates the history of our blood lines, The blood lines that were once titan beast that roamed our lands! It's been centuries since a pure blood titan has walked the earth! But that doesn't mean we shouldn't pay our respects! If Titans were still here, us lower class would be serving there every move!"

Armin continues his babbling about titan history.

What's so important, they were just giant monsters that flooded the waters and prayed on sea creatures. I sighed and dropped my chin heavily in my hand, holding back a yawn. Just as i guessed Armin pulled me inside and sat me on the couch. Proceeding to give a hour and a half lesson based on Titans. Just Titans!

Mikasa sat next to me scrolling through her phone to kill time. Because god knows what Armin would do if any of us interpret his talking. He gets so into these types of things.

"Armin, it's been two hours now.." I said scared of the beast that would come out of armin. Armin took a deep breath before he continued.

"Alright now that I've got that out of my systems, I'll inform you why you need to know this info since you weren't listening the first time. You will be showing and explaining different types of sea creatures. Much like squid and starfish. It's your choice which animals as long as their not to big and safe for children to touch. You will then be doing a 80 meter deep dive for people to witness. You are one of the best swimmers in our town. You will be doing more activities that involves the water that have yet to be said." Armin finished while mikasa just nodded along.

"Oh yeah" I now remember all my friends and businesses getting together and discussing what everyone will be doing. I don't mind showing some local animals around and answering questions about them, I quite enjoy it honestly. And it's true there are a lot of people that come to the fair over the years. It's increased in the last year which means double will the people will probably come.

_I'm going to need to set up a pretty big tide pool._ I marked down as tapped my fingers on my knee.

My eyes widen at the word of water, I could feel excitement fill my throat at the mention of deep swimming. If there's water I'm in!

I did swimming through my high school years, even in the cold winter you could find me in the ocean and many thought I would go to college for it. But my true passion was marine Biology, I always wanted to work on the waters and help animals return to the sea or give them a good life.

Oh! I can call for sally to come and greet the kids and parents. And fin! Then I can set up the mystery box! And then I can even bring spark for everyone. I bet people will freak! Ah! I have a idea-

"Eren, Are you even listening?" Armin's voice snapped me out of my excited thoughts. I forgot how fun the fair is!

"Yep! Don't worry about a thing. I have a amazing plan!" I gave both mikasa and armin a thumbs up and a wink.

"You can count on me! You all better be ready before my booth will blow both of yours away!" I smirk.

Armin will be opening a stand about his work place of technology engineering. It sounds more boring, but I have a feeling it's gonna be cool. Mikasa is head chef at a very popular restaurant. So her booth will definitely be interesting.

"Alright then, Armin it might be a good idea to get started for tomorrow. We don't we a lot of time." Mikasa stands up from her place on the couch grabbing Armin's hand.

"BUT!-" armin struggles against her hold, but mikasa brings out her iron grip. Dragging armin out but the shirt.

"Alright fine! Bye Eren! You better be put together!" Armin warns waving his hands in the air. Mikasa gives a little wave walking out the door.

"Wait! Also" armin grips the door handle.

"Arf! Arf!"

Thank goodness Lacy, for being the fatty you are!

"Oh look who's here! That's the seals calling me! Gota go feed them! Bye bye!" 

I run backwards towards the door waving back. Lacy may be annoying by coming to my house so often for food but I owe her more treats on this one. She saved me from yet another speech off nonsense.

I jog my way to the boat docks. And there I am met with gray seal peacefully laying on her back, Basking in the warm sun light. She's laying on the walking dock which her big fat body covers the entire entrance disabling anyone from getting through.

I shield my eyes from the sun and give her a soft smile.

"Look who's her~"I call to her in a baby voice.

She finally notices me, turning her body over creating a big thud. She looks up at me begging for pats. If there's anyone who can rival my puppy dog eyes it's definitely her.

I kneel down on my knee infront of lacy. Reaching my hand over to rub her snot, to which she nuzzles into. She lets out satisfied purrs encouraging me to continue.

I rescued lacy three years ago as a pup, she was caught between two rocks that gave her some nasty cuts, that indeed left scars. Her mother had left her and I was all she had left. So I took her in, cleaned her up and gave her a home. She was released a year ago into the open waters but that doesn't stop her from sticking around looking for food. In the end I'm glad she trust me enough to stay by my side. It would feel weird if I didn't hear her cry's to play every morning.

Soon enough, after the petting session, lacy claps her fins together letting out a few barks demanding food. 

I huff a laugh while I walk over to tuna bin. I grab a hand ful and turn back to her.

"You know, spending all this money on your treats is going to make me broke" I point the fish at her.

She simply lets out a grunt, then whine as she drools over the tuna in my hand.

I throw my head back in laughter at her actions. I suppose I made her wait to long when I see her pout. I throw the fish in the air. She leaps up in air easily catching the fish.

"You know for a fat thing you have some hops in you" I poke her stomach. She slaps my hand away with her fin in return.

"Calm down sassy" I put my hands up in surrender, as she continues to munch on the tuna.

A sudden gust of wind catches my hair. I stand up making my way over to the edge of the docks. A stronger wind blows the back of my head sending hair to cover my face. 

Raising my hand, I push the unwanted hair behind my ear. Gazing across the ocean, the Mountain shadows reflects off the water.

I really need to cut my hair. I think while combining my hand over my mob of brown hair.

My sight falls back to the water and my mind falls back to the voice. That voice..

It was a brief moment but I felt the world around me become less dark when the hand was offered to me.

It must have really been a dream because in that moment I felt like I was in a dream. My body felt light as a feather and the pain in my throat vanished into thin air.

Oh to hear that voice that would be a dream....

I lower my head facing my feet, shoulders slump. It was just to good to become a true dream.

_'Oohah~'_

A sweet melody echos in the ocean rocks.

I raise my head and a wind blows up my body, hair flying up. My eyes widen and a shine catch's in my eye. The sun shines brighter, the rotten wood of the old docks become steadier, the water that was dark now turns to a Beautiful blue. And just as the last time the world becomes a bit brighter. My smile becomes true.

If this is a dream....

I don't ever want to wake up.....


End file.
